


Dance

by attackofthemutantcheesecake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackofthemutantcheesecake/pseuds/attackofthemutantcheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something short and hopefully people will think it's sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise Disco Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20268) by shockingblankets. 



> AGH because I'm no good at long fictions and I am seized by the urge to word vomit frequently
> 
> sorry that it isn't as cutie pie as the gif it's based off hehehe not sorry

Two sets of callused hands molded by sheep intestine violin strings and the synthetic polymer of pistol grips.

 

Pale fingers of one hand (fine adjustment knobs of microscopes and tightly folded bills slipped into dirty fists on street corners) curled over  
a wide shoulder  
burgundy wool  
beige cotton  
tanned skin  
smooth muscle  
dense bone

Blunt fingers of one hand (gritty rolls of far from pristine gauze bandages and cold steel scalpels cutting through flesh like butter) curled over  
curved waist  
black wool tweed  
purple silk  
marble skin  
smooth muscle  
dense bone

 

Two hands joined. Skin whispering secrets on skin where memories are etched by time and repetition. Constricting latex surgical gloves. Warm desert sand. Disposable syringes. Dusty hardbound book covers. Glass flasks. Laptop keys. Plastic canes. Ceramic tea cups. Rubber encased kettle handles.

 

Minuscule movements.  
A tightening of the arms. A subtle shift of feet. An inclined head. Hair stirred by breath. Lashes lowered. Lip licked. Spines curved.  
Puzzle pieces contorting to fit- unnatural folding into comfortable.

 

The song was the silence of a summer evening.  
The dance was the candle flame flickering.  
The silence was things understood though never said.  
The flame was a kiss and lips coming away red.


End file.
